


Я и мой волк на Рождество

by MaryWB



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 00:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3269174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryWB/pseuds/MaryWB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Возможно, какое-то рождественское чудо сведет Дерека и Стайлза вместе.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Я и мой волк на Рождество

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Me & My Wolf on X-mas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2789657) by [alpha_libsx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alpha_libsx/pseuds/alpha_libsx). 



> Авторское: Мне хотелось написать о каких-то рождественских милостях между этими двумя. Надеюсь вам, ребята, это понравится.
> 
> От переводчика: Фанфик переведен специально для сообщества SSM [Sterek 18+] http://vk.com/ssm_sterek

– Не думай, что из-за Рождества ты можешь объедаться печеньем. – прокричал Стайлз с дивана, когда услышал, как его отец шуршит по кухонным ящикам.  
– Ой, да ладно, это же Рождество, я заслуживаю немного дополнительной выпечки. – ответил шериф с явным раздражением.  
– Это не обсуждается, пап. – заявил Стайлз, решая, что стоит сдаться и показать отцу, где он спрятал печенье. Он добрался до кухни как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как его отец открывает банку и хватает одно в форме звездочки.  
– Как ты узнал? – Спросил Стайлз, прищурившись и смотря на отца с некоторым замешательством. Он удостоверился, что шериф был вне дома, когда прятал печенье (просто чтобы тот не подглядывал).  
– Я в курсе определенных вещей, это моя тайная сила. – ухмыляясь заявил Джон, откусывая еще кусочек печенья.  
– Да, конечно. – вздохнул Стайлз, пытаясь скрыть улыбку.  
– Ох, Боже, конечно, я вкурсе. Итак, что мы собираемся приготовить на ужин? – Джон схватил еще одно печенье, но после убийственного взгляда Стайлза положил его на место.  
– Пойдем в магазин и будем импровизировать? – Стайлз улыбнулся, в глубине души понимая, что не сможет отказать отцу во многом.  
– Хорошо, иди оденься, снег пошел, и поедем.  
Стайлз поторопился в комнату. Ему нравилась идея тихого семейного Рождества. Только он и отец. Пройдя через чрезмерное количество опасных для жизни ситуаций, он научился ценить мелочи.  
Он схватил пару джинсов из шкафа и тяжелый темно-красный свитер. Потратил немного времени на поиск ботинок, надел их и пошел вниз. Шериф уже ждал его у двери.  
– Итак, что Дерек будет делать на Рождество? – спросил Джон как только они сели в джип.  
– Не знаю, я довольно давно его не видел. – Стайлз завел мотор.  
– Хм, ладно, ты звонил ему? – Джон посмотрел на сына с интересом.  
– Па, почему это ты вдруг заинтересовался Дереком? – Стайлз был заинтригован. Он конечно в курсе, что отец заботится об окружающих, но он впервые был таким по отношению к Дереку. Стайлз понимал, что у них с Дереком есть кое-что невысказанное, но он был не уверен, что готов поделиться этим с отцом.  
– Сейчас Рождество и я хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив. – сказал Джон и Стайлз почти потерял управление джипом от того, как легко его отец это произнес.  
– Я... – Стайлз замолчал, почувствовав неловкость от того как повернулся разговор.  
– Ой, да ну, не держи меня за идиота. Я твой отец и я уже говорил тебе, что знать о некоторых вещах – моя суперспособность. – ухмыльнулся Джон.  
– Даже не знаю, па, это будто... Что-то есть, но он иногда такой тупой и я... – сказал Стайлз с пугающей искренностью.  
– Это не он тупой, а ты, ты только что проехал магазин. Кроме того, такие вещи не должны быть легкими. Если бы все было легко, ты бы не ценил это. – сказал Джон, отвешивая Стайлзу подзатыльник. Он посмеивался, пока Стайлз разворачивался обратно к магазину.  
– Я должен заставить кого-то выписать тебе штраф за это, но у нас чрезвычайная ситуация, наш Рождественский ужин в опасности. – заявил Джон, выйдя из машины.  
Стилински почти бегом направились в магазин, спасаясь от мороза. Взяв тележку, они пошли вдоль стеллажей, надеясь найти что-то интересное для ужина. Стайлз подавился воздухом, столкнувшись с Питером на выходе из секции сладостей.  
– О, привет – Питер улыбнулся обоим Стилински.  
– Привет, тоже закупаешься в последнюю минуту? – спросил Стайлз, пытаясь завести обычный разговор с Питером и подавить желание спросить о Дереке, и о том, где он был на прошлой неделе, и почему он не отвечает на звонки.  
– Да, не уверен, что приготовить для моего глупого племянника. – ответил Питер  
– Да уж, мы тоже пытаемся что-то придумать. Я подумываю о праздничном ризотто с апельсиновой цедрой и мясом, или о чем-то подобном. Так вы, ребята, будете ужинать вместе? – поинтересовался Джон, почесывая затылок.  
– Ага, единственный оставшийся родственник как-никак и я не могу просто оставить его в одиночестве. – улыбнулся Питер.  
– Что ж, это очень мило с твоей стороны, удачи, и счастливого Рождества. – сказал Джон и оставил их, уйдя в другой отдел. Стайлз улыбнулся себе на мысли, что его отец, вероятно, оставил их наедине, чтобы они смогли поговорить о Дереке.  
– Приходи в лофт после ужина. – уходя, сказал Питер. На секунду Стайлзу показалось, что он ослышался, но Питер и впрямь пригласил его к Дереку домой.  
Подросток немного побродил вокруг и нашел отца выбирающего правильный рис для ризотто.  
– Он пригласил меня к Дереку после ужина. – Стайлз пробормотал отцу, все еще изумленній приглашением Питера.  
– Вот как? Ладно, ты приготовил ему подарок? – спросил Джон и Стайлз вспомнил про сделанную на заказ шахматную доску специально для Дерека. Тогда это казалось самой идиотской идеей за всю его жизнь, но сейчас, к черту, он использует ее. В конце концов, это же Рождество.  
– Ну так? - спросил шериф еще раз и Стайлз вынырнул из своих мыслей.  
– Удивительно, но да. У меня есть один подарок для него.  
– О, расскажешь мне что это? Если это что-то странное, есть вещи, которые отец не должен знать о его ребенке… ну, ты понимаешь, о чем я. – пробормотал Джон.  
– Ох, расслабься, это всего лишь шахматная доска.  
– Замечательно. Тогда пойдем на кассу. – сказал Джон, и они отправились оплачивать покупки. Их дорога домой прошла в тишине. Стайлз был погружен в свои мысли о произошедшем в магазине, он снова переживал о подарке.  
Добравшись до дома, они вытащили продукты из машины, Джон отправился готовить ужин, а Стайлз поднялся в свою комнату за подарком для отца.  
– Ты хочешь получить свой подарок сейчас или после ужина? – улыбаясь, спросил Стайлз, вернувшись в кухню..  
– Сейчас. – кивнул Джон, когда Стайлз вытащил маленькую красную бархатную коробочку из-за спины Джон посмотрел на него с любопытством.  
– Открой. – сказал Стайлз. Джон открыл коробочку и увидел маленький амулет, похожий на клык и маленькую серебряную цепочку, проходящую через него.  
– Это защитный амулет. Я сделал его для тебя, и он работает. Я проверил его на Скотте, Кире, Эллисон и Джордане. – улыбнулся Стайлз и Джон раскрыл руки для объятия.  
– Огромное спасибо. – Джон поцеловал сына в макушку. – Свой подарок ты получишь позже. – продолжил Джон. Немного погодя Джон закончил готовить и подал для них две великолепных порции рождественского ризотто. Стайлз подумал, что это, наверное, одно из самых классных Рождеств.  
После того как они закончили с ужином Джон отдал Стайлзу его подарок и Стайлз был удивлен, увидев пару банок очень редких трав.  
– Как ты это достал?  
– Это не важно, используй их осторожно. Ладно, иди, одевайся, кое-кто ждет тебя. И сын, думаю, тебе стоит надеть ту красную рубашку и джинсы, которые ты недавно купил.  
– Ладно. – Стайлз был немного удивлен, но решил всё же последовать совету отца. Он оделся и достал шахматную доску из шкафа. У него не было времени упаковать ее, как настоящий подарок, но он подумал, что так все-таки лучше, чем с пустыми руками. Спустившись вниз, он увидел отца, убирающего со стола.  
– Надеюсь, все пройдет замечательно. – сказал Джон, обнимая его на прощание.  
– Спасибо, па. Счастливого Рождества. – Стайлз взял ключи и ушел.  
Младший Стилински забрался в джип и почувствовал почти необходимость ехать к Дереку так быстро, как только возможно. Он добрался до лофта через десять минут, припарковался перед центральным входом, взял доску и вышел из машины. Парень резко выдохнул, когда Питер внезапно открыл дверь прямо перед ним.  
– Эй, с Рождеством еще раз. – улыбнулся Стайлз.  
– Хорошо, что ты пришел. – с ухмылкой сказал Питер.  
– Я... Да я. – Стайлз затих, запоздало сожалея о своем решении приехать.  
– Знаю, о чем ты думаешь, но в противовес бытующему мнению, я действительно забочусь о Дереке. Поднимайся наверх, здесь холодно. – сказал Питер отодвигаясь в сторону, чтобы Стайлз мог войти. – О, ты принес ему подарок. – Питер выглядел удивленным.  
– Да, это, наверное, плохая идея. – Стайлз посмотрел на шахматную доску в своих руках.  
– Нет. – улыбаясь заверил Питер, когда они подошли к двери в лофт. Питер остановился.  
– Он тоже сделал кое-что идиотское, так что… в любом случае, он сам всё объяснит. А мне уже пора. Повеселись и позаботься о нем или я убью тебя. – заявил Питер, расплываясь в широкой улыбке, и ушел, оставляя Стайлза одного.  
Стайлз открыл дверь и зашел в лофт. К его удивлению, он обнаружил внутри огромную елку.  
– Что-то забыл, Питер? – Стайлз услышал голос Дерека, доносящийся с дивана и убедился, что Питер ничего тому не сказал.  
– Это Стайлз. – сказал Стайлз, пройдя внутрь и обнаружив Дерека, лежащим на диване с забинтованной правой рукой и шрамами на щеке.  
– Что ты здесь делаешь? – Дерек уставился на Стайлза расширенными глазами.  
– Питер сказал мне прийти. Что произошло? Ты в порядке? –Стайлз выглядел взволнованным темными кругами под глазами у Дерека.  
– Я буду, через пару дней, скорее всего. – ответил Дерек, принимая сидячую позицию.  
– Что произошло? – спросил Стайлз, садясь рядом с Дереком и кладя шахматную доску на кофейный столик.  
– Эльф или гоблин, я точно не уверен, что это было, в любом случае его уже нет, но встреча определенно не была приятной. – заверил Дерек и подсознательно обхватил свои ребра.  
– Почему ты мне ничего не сказал? – спросил Стайлз, злясь на самого себя за то, что не догадался, что Дереку нужна была помощь, что не был рядом.  
– Я справился с этим. – сказал Дерек отвернувшись и уставившись в пустоту перед собой.  
– Точнее, это справилось с тобой. – Стайлз осторожно коснулся подбородка Дерека, повернув его лицо к себе.  
– Это был канун Рождества, ты заслужил перерыв. – пробормотал Дерек  
– А как же ты? Разве ты его не заслужил? – Стайлз начал злиться от того, насколько мало Дерек заботился о себе.  
– Что это? – спросил Дерек, Стайлз был разочарован тем, что Дерек пытался сменить тему.  
– Это тебе. Счастливого Рождества. – Стайлз положил шахматную доску Дереку на колени.  
– Ты принес мне подарок? – Дерек с улыбкой открыл его.  
– После всей этой херни с ногицунэ, я приобрел кое-что для тебя. Я попросил, сделать короля волком с короной.  
– Я – король? – спросил Дерек, повернувшись, чтобы посмотреть на Стайлза. Стилински казалось, что вопрос Дерека не требовал ответа, но он также был уместным.  
– Да, чертов тупой идиот в качестве короля, ты так много сделал для меня тогда и не разочаровался во мне. Шахматная доска была маленьким моментом ясности, я должен был передать сообщение для других, чтобы защитить тебя. Я знаю, что ты играешь в шахматы, так что ты знаешь, как важен король, без него игра окончена, и у меня никогда не было шанса ... – Стайлз затих, пытаясь подумать о том, как выразить свои чувства при этом отпугнув Дерека.  
Стайлз не успел закончить, его перебили мягкие губы оборотня, касающиеся его собственных.  
– Ты никогда не заткнешься, не так ли? – прошептал Дерек прямо ему в губы, Стайлз улыбнулся, глядя в его глаза.  
– Я тоже люблю тебя, придурок. – сказал Дерек и Стайлз подумал, что возможно рождественские чудеса все-таки случаются.  
– Счастливого Рождества, Хмуроволк. – улыбнулся Стайлз и Дерек втянул его в очередной поцелуй.

**Author's Note:**

> Поскольку я нуб и не умею постить здесь картинки вы можете заценить мой криворукий арт здесь http://marywb.tumblr.com/post/106899879361


End file.
